SkPCRS37
is the 37th episode of Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ and the 81st episode of the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. Synopsis *''Transcript'' After the girls re-celebrated Amethyst's birthday, Amethyst was talking to Yumi, who seemed a bit depressed lately. Yumi had many questions to Amethyst and didn't know where to start. She wondered if Amethyst shouldn't hate her for the things she has done as Onyx. Amethyst was surprised that Yumi still remembered everything and told her not to worry, she doesn't mind it. Amethyst pointed out that she was just happy that Yumi was back again. On the next day, after school Amethyst took Yumi to a group meeting where the group discussed about what comes next and usually was goofing around a lot. Amethyst warned Yumi that they be all goofy and weird and might confuse her a lot. Arrived there, the two were surprised by another party - this time not for Amethyst - it was a welcome-back-to-be-a-human party for Yumi. And it was stated that the name was Rubellit's and Ruby's idea. Yumi, unsure how to react, told them not to celebrate her being here as she has done nothing but trouble in the last months. Not agreeing with Yumi, the girls told her that they don't care what Onyx has done as it had nothing to do with her personality. Yumi, slightly annoyed by their cheerfulness, told them that their view is wrong, she still remembers everything. Diamond agreed with Yumi that they can't see it that easy after all. As Yumi does remember everything, it means that Onyx was Yumi's alter ego, just like Pretty Cure is to them. So she came to the conclusion that saying that Yumi and Onyx have nothing to do is just not right. Thankful, Yumi wondered if she could leave now. Stopped by Break, Yumi slightly jumped back. Break asked her if she'd like to be Onyx again, as it seemed like she didn't want to be human anyway. Yumi refused, knowing that it will be nothing good if she goes with Break again. The, Rubellit walked in front of Yumi, protecting her. It really surprised Yumi as she was only Amethyst's friend - not her's. Break intended to turn Yumi in a Jewelrayu but Yumi jumped away so the spell hit a local tree. Feather, who usually was with Low, saved herself behind Yumi, telling her that she trusts her but she needs to believe that she is good. Either way, she will keep doupting her. Unsure if she was good, Yumi though about what she has done the past year as Onyx and remembered that she secretly just wished to get away from Onyx' power. She remembered that she never wanted to be Onyx and that it was scary. At last, she actually started supporting Pretty Cure and as she saw that the Jewelrayu was stronger than the Cures, she asked Feather to support them, telling Feather that she just has to believe in herself. Feather agreed and gave the Pretty Cures a new power, the "Magical Rainbow Finale", which defeated the Jewelrayu. At then end of the episode, the Cures thanked Yumi for believing in them and for believing in herself and Feather was surprised that she had such powers. Characters Cures Mascots Villains *Princess Break *Jewelrayu Other Characters *Kuraisoba Quartz *Murasakiiro Ayumu *Kurigami Yumi Major Events *Yumi feels like she didn't deserve to be saved. *It was revealed that Yumi still knows what happened when she was Onyx. *Yumi refused to help Break. *It was revealed that Yumi was scared while being Onyx and is truly thankful for being saved. *Feather granted Pretty Cure the power of heavens. *Magical Rainbow Finale was used for the first time. Navigation Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairySina-Season Episodes Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Episodes Category:Episodes